A Certain Prototype
by OnePunch-Man
Summary: Academy city, a place full of science and all that technology stuff, and it's also the home to one very unlucky guy, who's luck won't even give him a break, even if a deadly sentient virus is already upon them. Not one bit.


**Author's notes: Looks like this is the second cross-over of Prototype and To Aru Majutsu No Index, but the other one looks pretty... un-updated. Well anyways this is chapter 1 or the prologue of this story.**

**After the end of Prototype 2 what would our sentient virus do now?**

* * *

**Somewhere in some undisclosed location in Nevada, USA...**

Inside some unknown building in the Mojave dessert, in one of its many rooms and facilities there were two people standing, judging from the clothes they wore, you could easily deduce they were both scientist.

The room they were in had a table in the middle, a few chairs surrounding it, there were couches near the walls, a refrigerator in the side, a few shelves, some refreshments scattered here and there, and there was also a vending machine by the corner. One of the two scientists inside the room was standing near the door while the other one was standing in front of the refrigerator.

"So, what do you want?" A man in a lab coat said with a bored face equally with a bored tone, the man was a scientist who looked like he was in his late 30's or early 40's, had black hair, a fair skin complexion, and black eyes. Besides the lab coat he wore he also had a pair of goggles in his neck and an old pocket watch in his pocket.

Though, since the watch was inside his pocket, you could only see the small metal chain that was attach to his watch dangling near the edges of said pocket. Inside the lab coat was the typical clothes a scientist would often wear. He was also the one near the door.

"Oh you know, science stuff." Another scientist wearing the same kind of lab coat replied with an equally bored face and a tone just like the other scientist who first spoke, but unlike the other scientist his face was mostly covered by a mask so you can barely see his face that also had a bored look on it.

He also wasn't wearing any goggles, he had curly brown hair, light blue eyes, and also had a fair skin complexion. Of the the two people standing in the certain vicinity he was the one closest to the refrigerator.

"Ha! ha! that's funny." The goggle wearing scientist sarcastically said in a sarcastic tone. "But seriously, shouldn't you be doing something else?" He added.

"Yeah but there's nothing else to do here." The masked scientist said in a lazy tone.

"Well, you could always try going to Las Vegas." The goggle wearing scientist suggested. "It's pretty close."

"And then what? get drugged by one of your friends, wake up in some messed up hotel room, find the pet tiger of Mike Tyson in your bathroom, find out one of your friends who you came to this city with you is missing, learning all the shit you did when you were drugged one at a time, and then you try to fix most it." The scientist with the mask continued with his summary of a certain movie.

"And all in all, finding your lost friend at the top of the hotel building you were just in with some casino cash, and in the end, you see all of the weird and disturbing things you did on the trip on some camera you found with your friends." The masked scientist said explaining what could happen if the circumstances were met.

"Hey! Spoilers!" The other scientist complained to the other guy saying what might happen to the certain trip to Las Vegas.

"Well? what else did you have in mind?" The scientist wearing a mask questioned with an annoyed look.

"I'm thinking more in the line of a rich blonde girl who went to Las Vegas to pick-up her fathers things who had just been mentioned as of the plot as to have died in some kind of freaky car accident, and she just ended up going on a vacation there with her maid, who acts older than she looks like, a butler/maid/bunny-girl whatever he gets to be dressed up in, a couple of their friends, and picking up her fathers things were of second concern as of now, in the storyline." The goggle wearing scientist then continued.

"And later finding out the things her father left for her was more unusual... in a way, I think it was some kind of pendant... pocket watch ...sword... can opener... iPhone... Whatever kind of magical thing it was, and it was also weird, you know? Freaky Friday in a way of weird? like body-swapping or something? Well except maybe you have to stab both people with the can opener for it to technically work." He added some more.

"And after all of that stuff happens, her father, who should have dead because of the car accident, cross dressed into a frilly dress and sang some karaoke; some body-swapping happens some more, kind of more in the line of body to inanimate object kind of body-swapping, and they all went to a concert in the end." The scientist with the goggles finished in a matter of fact tone.

"Okay... well at least it's better than going to New York." The scientist with the mask skeptically said.

"New York?" The goggle wearing scientist said in a questioning tone.

"Yes...New York city, or as now they call it as New York zero, the place were one of the most deadliest virus on the planet was released. One virus, three weeks, and millions dead, that was the Blacklight virus, a more evolved or more deadly for military use pathogen compared to the already deadly virus called Redlight, a deadly pathogen with a 99.9% mortality rates."

"Oh, you mean that New York where the deadly virus was released." The goggle wearing scientist said repeating some of the words the other guy mentioned just to make it look like he knows something about it even though he knows next to nothing at all.

"Yes" The masked scientist quickly answered.

"And not the New York where the rich billionaire who wears a robotic suit, some super soldier from world war 2, an angry gamma radiated green guy, a norse god with a hammer, a guy with a bow and arrow, a girl in spandex, and a bald guy wearing an eyepatch teamed up to fight a bunch of aliens?" The scientist with the goggles questioned.

"No! not that New York" The masked scientist then face-palmed. "Since you barely have any knowledge of what had happened I'll fill you in. Besides, there's nothing else better to do anyways." He said, trying to start a conversation.

"Sure, go a head, heck! I have all the 'Time' in the world." The scientist said giving emphasis to the word 'time' like he was making some kind of pun or something.

"Well okay then." The scientist with the mask then cleared his throat.

The Redlight virus... was the first variant of viral strand created by Blackwatch.

Blackwatch, or Blackwatch Special Forces, officially designated under 1st Biological Warfare Command is the black ops military force, responsible for the containment of biohazard/viral outbreaks and also a para-military organization created by the US government.

Ironically, this certain organization was first intended to fight of and contain any kind of dangerous outbreaks, such as viral and infectious outbreaks or any kind of terrorists who would attack using different kinds of bio-weapons and hazardous materials.

This certain virus was initially intended to be as a bio-weapon. It was also code named as DX-1118 A.

"So, Blackwatch is kind of like the Umbrella Corporation?" The goggled scientist added, thinking about a certain conglomerate organization.

"Yes, just like the Umbrella Corporation, but with less umbrellas, and more properly trained soldiers who actually know what they were doing." The masked scientist mockingly said "Now where were we?" He continued

99.999% mortality rate. It's fast too. Lets just say if you by happen to release this certain virus by accident into an unsuspecting town or village, I'd say by day three or four, depending on how large the place is, it would have already taken over 60%-70% of the whole town or village.

If there was anyone or someone who would be lucky and unlucky enough to survive and/or escape the certain dangerous virus, the remaining citizens who of course the survivors of the certain predicament were to be then forcibly infected.

Just to be safe, you know, so no one of the survivors can tell to what ever had happened to the certain experiment involving a dangerous virus.

While on the other hand the Blacklight virus, dubbed now as the 'Mercer' Virus by the general public, is an evolutionary chimeric mutation-causing infectious agent that can reproduce only inside the living cells of other biological organisms.

It was also extracted and synthesized by Gentek using a sample of Elizabeth Greene's blood.

"Blacklight virus?" The goggled scientist questioned

"It's a more evolved version of Redlight, lets just say it makes the Redlight virus look like a common cold" The masked scientist answered.

Gentek is a biological and genetic research company founded by Dr. Raymond McMullen on November 1, 1976. Due to his expertise in genetics, the special military force, Blackwatch contacted him to continue their viral biological weapons research.

After McMullen's recruitment, Gentek became the professional face of Blackwatch.

Elizabeth Anne Greene, codename: Mother, was the result of experiments conducted by Blackwatch at Hope, Idaho. She was moved to the Gentek Facility at New York on Raymond McMullen request.

The reason for this was because she was the only survivor at the Redlight outbreak on Hope, Idaho and also her son who she had just gave birth to which was later codenamed Pariah.

The Blacklight virus enters, re-purposes and changes the cell. The new cell replicates with formerly dormant non-encoding regions active, causing drastic biological changes.

More often than not, these changes are too drastic and 99.99% of all infected organisms die from massive organ failure and cell saturation. Or in other words, if you ever get infected by this virus, you're good as fuck.

"So Gentek made the virus?"

"Yes"

"And not Blackwatch?"

"They're just the same. Well Gentek is more on the research side, while Blackwatch are the guys with the gun kind of side, technically."

You might be wondering why this certain virus was dubbed as the 'Mercer' virus. Was he the first to get infected by it? Or was he the one who created it? Well, ironically, yes and yes.

A group of scientists from Gentek led by Dr. Alexander J. Mercer managed to synthesize this virus strain from the already present bio-weapon called Redlight, they later named this as Blacklight.

Yes, Alexander J. Mercer, or Alex Mercer as they call him, also known as The Prototype or by his codename Zeus, was the former head researcher of the Blacklight project at Gentek.

He was the reason for all of this, the one who headed for the creation of this project and the one to release it later in Penn Station, New York.

"Damn! that would really suck if it was rush hour at that time." The goggled scientist said while imagining the horrors of traffic "It would really piss a lot of people."

"It kind of already does." The masked scientist retorted.

Alex Mercer later became the main host for the Blacklight virus after releasing the virus at Penn Station and getting shot and killed by the Blackwatch soldiers.

Since Alex was the closest to the virus, he got infected first. Once reanimated by the Blacklight virus, every particle of Alex's form, including his clothing and equipment, becomes comprised entirely of viral biomass.

He later woke up in a morgue at Gentek and later escaped the building after a few Blackwatch soldiers tried to shoot him only to find out that the bullets were pretty much useless against him.

After escaping, he found himself trapped in Manhattan, being pursued by the military. He soon discovered that he had the ability to consume others and take on their appearance and their memories, along with all of their special skills,traits and powers.

After waking up in a morgue having amnesia and all. With no recollection of his own past, Alex decided to track down those responsible for his situation and consume them in order to uncover the truth behind what has been done to him, caught between the Blackwatch Special Forces and an ever growing population of civilians infected by the virus he had released.

When he found out who he actually was and after fighting off some Blackwatch and other infected, he learned that the military was planning to nuke the city and everyone in it.

Since the virus has already spread throughout the city and the only way to contain the virus outbreak was to destroy and kill everyone on the city.

After stopping the plan of the general and fighting a giant mutated monster, Mercer, who was already running out of time boarded and loaded the nuke to a helicopter and dropped the nuclear bomb into the Atlantic Ocean near the city, allowing it to detonate at sea but leaving himself well within the blast radius.

Later that day his remains washed up on the city shore as lumps of red tissue, but he was able to take human form after consuming a crow that had attempted to devour him only to be devoured itself.

"You know? for some random scientist working around here, you sure do know a lot about what happened to all of it." The man with goggles said with a still kind of bored look on his face.

The masked man just smirked underneath his own mask that covered his face. "Anyways" He continued.

Later, after saving New York and everyone in it, who was still either alive or not infected by the virus, from the nuclear threat, Manhattan is seen in a recovering state, with the virus almost completely destroyed from the city.

But that wasn't the end of it, after beating all the mutated bad guys, stopping the nuke from destroying the city and killing everyone it it, infected and non-infected alike, and also preventing the virus from spreading even further into the city.

Alex, having nothing else better to do after he had just save New York, traveled all around the world.

I mean, what else is he gonna do huh, cure cancer and fight world hunger? har! har!

Anyways, rather than doing all of this, he instead transverse around the world fighting villainous African warlords and then traveling to Moscow, where he came to realize that even though humans treated one another with decency it was all a façade and they only cared about themselves and their individual freedoms.

"Humans tend to only care about themselves and what they want, but out of all of this, there are still some who show true heroism when in the face of challenge or danger." The scientist with the goggles said.

"Yeah, yeah, besides heroes and all, there are still some corrupt men around." the masked scientist added.

Throughout all of his many travels, Alex only found more and more reasons to hate and disdain humanity rather than protect it.

On his way back to the U.S., Alex freed a small town from a drug cartel, though the citizens' celebrations only further convinced Alex that humans were selfish and not worth saving.

And after more certain events that had happened, including getting backstabbed, repeated betrayals and mishaps, ungrateful people who got helped and saved, and getting shot a couple of times in the face by people he once trusted.

Finally deciding once and for all that humanity was worthless and that it was his duty to destroy them and usher in a new and better world.

"How do you know all of this stuff?" He questioned. "I mean, yah' kind of stalker or something?" The man with the goggles said in a kind of mocking tone.

The masked scientist just rolled his eyes in annoyance, and then he continued what he was saying.

Fourteen months after the original outbreak in the city, Alex returned to New York City, where it all began, or now renamed as New York Zero, and, in an ironic twist, he started a second Blacklight outbreak within Penn Station again.

Taking up residence within the city's Red zone, Alex proceeded to create several Evolved to infiltrate both Blackwatch and Gentek in order to cripple and destroy both of them.

There he met the man who would be his undoing, James Heller. Heller and his squad were inside an APC on patrol in the Red Zone when a car was hurled at the APC. The car struck it, flipped it violently out of control leaving Heller as the only survivor.

Alex then lured Heller further into the Red Zone until a helicopter arrived to pick up Heller. Alex, hiding in a ruin, jumped out and destroyed the helicopter.

Seeing Heller's potential, Alex infected Heller with his own virus. After this, Alex vanished and Heller was taken by Blackwatch.

After he broke out of the lab, Alex confronted Heller and tried to convince him to fight Blackwatch and Gentek while claiming that he wasn't responsible for Heller's family's death.

Eventually Heller discovered Alex's plans and found the evidence that it was indeed Alex who released the virus once more.

Over time due to Heller ruining all of his plans, Alex confronted Heller and attempted to kill him, though ultimately failing, and fled the scene.

In the end Heller finally faced of Alex and after the latter being defeated, but unconcerned by his impending death, Alex welcomed Heller "to the top of the food chain" with a bemused tone immediately before Heller consumed him.

Heller, having become extremely powerful as a result, used an expansive mass of tendrils to destroy all the infected citizens in the surrounding area, saving Manhattan from the "Mercer" virus in the process.

And that should have been the end for it, Mercer confirmed to be killed and consumed by Heller, New York is saved from the virus... Again, and everyone is now happy. Or thats how it should be... right?

The scientist with the masked just silently laughed at his own question.

"So? that's it?" The goggle wearing scientist asked.

"Pretty much." The masked scientist replied "Any questions?"

"Yes, one question" The goggle wearing scientist said in a straight face with a still kind of bored tone "why are you still wearing that disguise?" He then looked at the other scientist.

The masked man just grinned at the question. "Just so I could get into this place...discreetly."

Immediately after the masked scientist said that, in a wave of black and reddish tendrils the masked scientist spontaneously morphed into a pale skinned man, having grayish blue eyes, brown curly hair, and it was all covered by a black leather hood.

On his upper body he was wearing three layers of clothes: a button-up white shirt kept partially buttoned, a plain gray hoodie, and a black leather jacket with a red tribal design on the back. On his lower body he was wearing plain blue jeans and black shoes.

So, all in all, he was still the same person as before, the only main difference is that he is now more pale and is also wearing a leather jacket instead of a lab coat and the mask that he had also mysteriously disappeared for some reasons, and there was now also a black leather hoodie covering his head.

In the sight of something unusual happening in front of you, like a man randomly changing his clothing from a lab coat to a leather jacket instantaneously, a normal average person would be totally surprised to see something like this transpire in front of them.

But to the other scientist wearing goggles, he was just nonchalantly standing there, not even showing any kind of signs of being shocked about it and he looked like he wasn't even fazed at all at what had just happened.

The now hooded man, who was at first wearing the lab coat, then just looked at the other scientist with the goggles with an obvious questioning look "What! not even a little bit surprised?" He questioned, directing to the other scientist just standing there by the corner.

"Meh" The scientist with the goggles just shrugged the weird question by the hooded man. "I'm already used to random people spontaneously changing their appearances." He answered the question made by the hooded man.

"Heck! I even know a kid who seems to like the color green and the number ten who can easily change his appearances and powers just with the help of a funky green watch that glows whenever he uses it." He said trying to prove his point.

"Oh really?" The now hooded man skeptically said in a sarcastic tone.

The other scientist didn't even bother replying to the hooded man's wisecrack and he just continued on what he was saying. "But why would someone like you even be doing in a place like this?" The scientist said after the other scientist transformed into the leather hooded man.

"Well... I got bored, and there's nothing else to do in Manhattan." The now hooded man quickly replied "So why not search for more interesting things in this world...Again." He added.

"I mean after Srgt. Goody two-shoes messed up my brilliant plan, which by the way is the most awesome plan ever conceived, I've got nothing else better to do." The hooded man said seemingly boasting about his oh so wonderful plan.

"So I travelled around the world again, finding more random stuff and all that what not, and after all that, I heard that there was something going around here that was very suspicious that got me interested." He said, remembering where he got that certain information from.

"Seems legit!" The scientist with the goggles said after thinking about everything the hooded man had just said.

"Well, since you're already here, and there's no help stopping it, might as well say it now..." The scientist with the goggles then proceeded to walk leisurely to where the exit of the room was.

"Say what now?" The hooded man questioned to the scientist who was now about to exit the room.

The goggle wearing scientist who was already at the exit of the room just slowly looked at the now hooded man with a small smirk on his face.

"Welcome to..." Then he paused for a while in the sentence, for dramatic effect obviously.

**'AREA - 51'**

* * *

**___Somewhere in Japan..._**

It was already night time in Academy city, like the name implies obviously, it's a city that is mostly made up of schools and research facilities.

You know cause it's called 'Academy' city after all, a place mostly inhabited by students from pre-school to college, you can find it all here.

It has a population of over two million which is mostly made up of students since the city is full of schools after all. A city which is located in Japan with an estimated size of 1/3 of the capital of the country which is Tokyo.

An advance city that is mostly dedicated for the advancement of science and advance technology, and also one of the most advance cities in the world located at one of the most advance countries in the world, so that's got to mean something.

This technologically advance city is also split into many different parts specifically called districts, for example district 7, an infamous district in the city known as the place where most of the obscure rumors come from.

Like the unknown level 0 who can negate esper powers no matter what their level was. And yes, you heard it right, powers, esper powers to be exact.

Studying and researching isn't the only thing thats going on in this technologically advance city. Learning in school and competing with other students isn't their only curriculum here.

They're also dedicated to the power development curriculum, a program that is for the advancement of esper powers within the students in the certain power curriculum that is happening inside the city.

You know, esper powers, kinda like the ones those people have in those television shows that can sense ghost, other spiritual beings, and radio waves.

And also those guys who can move things with their mind, like bending spoons and moving random pebbles and what not. And also those people who say they can predict the future and tell you what's going to happen to your life in the future.

The only difference being within the two is that the espers in Academy city aren't just your normal average espers with normal esper powers that you normally see in shows.

Well technically some of them have the conventional esper powers like telepathy or clairvoyance, besides this certain powers there are also those who can teleport at will and others who can control and manipulate electricity.

In this city, espers are classified into different levels, depending on their current power in the curriculum. The highest level someone in the power development program has attained was level 5, the lowest in the scale where the level 0's.

So all in all, there are about six levels which has already been attained in the city, from the overly underestimated level 0's to the almost unstoppable level 5's.

Level 0's where mostly powerless espers, even if this certain espers where mostly powerless, some of them still have a few tricks up their sleeves. This certain powers that level 0's have where mostly passive like abilities.

For example, there was a sunglasses wearing level 0 who likes to wears sunglasses a lot who had the ability to passively regenerate his health whenever he gets critically hurt.

While level 5's on the other hand were the most powerful espers in the city. They were people who can even rival armies.

Among all of the people taking the power development program in Academy city, there are only 7 level 5 espers among the millions of students enrolled in the certain curriculum.

Along with the certain someone who can negate esper powers, there were many more rumors besides that and its point of origin also came from the same district, which is district 7.

Like the rumors about the unknown white robe wearing nun who seemed to have a bottomless pit for a stomach who would eat anything that is edible and sometimes inedible.

Or the one about the unknown drunk guy who mysteriously got passed one of Academy city's most heavily guarded facilities and manages to hi-jack one of Academy city's fastest jet.

And the one about those weird green portals that randomly appear out of nowhere and sucks up anyone or anything that gets near it. There's also many more random rumors that came from the same district.

Just to make it short, judging from all the rumors that came from it, district 7 wasn't just your normal average district in the city, to be more precise about it, district 7 is chalked full of weird things and abnormal stuff thats beyond natural.

But to some living in that certain district, they were already used to it, used to the turmoil and random stuffs that keeps happening inside or outside the city, it was already normal to them.

In this certain city of schools which is Academy city, to be more specific, it was the infamous district 7, there was a certain black haired boy who was standing on the corner of a street.

He was a normal looking high school boy, you can see he was in high school because he was wearing his certain high school uniform that was a bit messy, he was also wearing an orange shirt underneath his certain uniform.

He had an average height for a male high school student, a bored look on his face, also had grayish blue eyes and the most striking feature he had was his black spiky hair like some kind of delinquent.

He also looked like he was pretty tired or some thing, because he actually was tired, since he had just finished running away from a certain annoying someone.

The spiky haired boy who had just finished a marathon, and not like a real marathon where you have to join in a real competition and you have to run for a long distance in a race and try to win. The certain word was just used in a metaphoric one for running long distances, since the certain boy had just run from a long distance.

The boy was panting heavily when he looked back to the street where he had just ran from. "Looks like I lost her." The boy said while he was still panting on his knees. "That's good" He followed.

It was pretty quiet to where the spiky haired boy had just ran of to, the streets were pretty dark and the only thing that was illuminating it was the street lamps in every block, the street that the boy had went to was mostly empty, there were barely any students in the street.

Not a soul in sight.

Well except maybe the few cleaning bots that were patrolling here and there around the certain vicinity, this certain robots had the shape of a trashcan, well a metal trashcan and had wheels attached bellow them.

They literally were just high-tech metal trashcans on wheels that are controlled by the central grid.

The place that the boy had went to on the city was like a ghost town of some sort, but more cleaner, has electricity and it also have trashcan robots that were moving around the area.

There were a few bots patrolling here and there, they were cleaning robots, as the name states, this are the bots that are mostly responsible for the cleanliness of all the streets and different places in the city. Be it inside or outside the buildings and the facilities.

Well technically not all the streets and places in the city, Judgement also helps with the cleaning of the city.

Though unlike the unmanned robot trashcans, Judgement on the other hand is just mostly made up of teenagers and kids who joined the certain law enforcement agency thinking it would be fun and be kinda like in those action movies.

But in reality Judgement is just another community service with a fancy name, they just mostly help assisting the citizens in the city and doing community service here and there than fighting crime on the street, but since Judgement is a type of law enforcement agency in the city, they can also help enforce the law to the people of the city.

But the more serious things like those are mostly for Anti-skill's job, similar to Judgement they're also a law enforcement agency in the city, but they focus more on the serious side of the law of the city, so the least Judgement can do is a bit of community service in the community.

This bots on the other hand can also be used for patrolling and preventing any rules from getting broken.

They weren't really that much of a threat to the boy, the only things this bots can mostly do is warn you if you break something and also warn the authorities about what you've done.

But as long as he doesn't break any of the rules and have them finding anything about it, he's okay with it.

He rarely gets in trouble with any of them, since he was mostly on good terms with the bots, but mainly it's because he just avoids them completely and tries to ignore them for the greater good.

Besides that, them bots are scary, they'll chase you even if you have just accidentally misplace your trash somewhere, so it's best to just avoid them.

The reason there were barely anyone on the street at night was because he was in Academy city, well you should have already expected it, he is in Academy city after all, like I've said before, as the name applies, they are in a city that is mostly made of schools and what not, so there should be some kind of curfew or anything that they are enforcing on the students.

"Wait, what have I been doing?" The spiky haired boy said while realizing something important, he then looked at his cellphone to see what time it already was and to his shock the time was already late.

"Damn it! damn it! damn it!. It's already this late." The boy said with a look of panic in his face.

"I still have allot of homework to do back at my dorm and I still haven't bought any groceries yet, my freeloader of a roommate is so going to get angry at me, and why did the school had to give me so much homework!" The spiky haired boy said while running frantically to his next destination.

He was just trying to find a store where he could buy some supplies and what not because he had already run out of food for his fridge and the shelves for his kitchen and he also had nothing to cook because of the lack of ingredients in his kitchen.

So it was either buy the groceries now or wait till tomorrow with an empty stomach and a few bite marks from a certain someone.

He would have chosen the latter and wait till tomorrow if it wasn't because of the certain silver haired nun who had really sharp teeth and a painful bite, and also because he heard his stomach rumble and realized that he hasn't even eaten lunch yet because of some misfortunate events that had happen while he was at his certain high school.

So the only thing he has remotely eaten for today was his measly breakfast this morning, and to make matters even worse the only thing he had eaten for breakfast was a slice of bread with butter on it or toast as some may call it.

Besides the heated buttered bread he also had one fried egg, but he really should have known better to not leave his eggs unattended with a really hungry roommate.

'Note to self: Don't leave you're eggs unattended.'

The only reason he went outside his dorm was to buy his normal food supplies, the errand that he often does weekly and sometimes daily for some reasons.

He buys his own groceries and supplies himself because he lives in a student dorm after all and the only roommate he had was a worthless really hungry good for nothing nun and a small cat that his roommate had adopted of the street.

The certain errand itself should have only taken a few minutes to as much as an hour to do, because I mean come on, he was only going to buy some eggs and those other things when you go to a supermarket or any store were you can buy food and whatnot.

It was just a really easy simple task that even a simple high school student can do.

The only thing you were going to do was to get your grocery list, don't forget to bring your wallet, say goodbye to your roommate, leave your dorm room, leave your dorm building, get to the street, walk to your nearest convenience store, go inside the store, get all the stuff that is written in said list on the shelves, walk to the nearest counter, wait in the line until it's already your turn to pay, say hello to the female cashier worker that you often see in the store, wonder why the cashier was always blushing every time you go to the store and greet her, shrug it off thinking you might be just seeing things, pay the cashier, say goodbye to the people you know in the store, then get the fuck! out of there before something bad happens and go back to your dorm already, then boom! the end!

But because of him getting sidetracked and all by a certain short tempered tea-colored haired middle schooler, it had taken him longer than he had expected for his normal quest to be.

The certain spiky haired boy was still trying to look for a store where he could just buy any kind food for tonight just so he could pleased his roommate who had a thing for food and also for him to not be constantly annoyed by her.

"Why did I have to help some random girl who looks like she needed some help but it turns out some other girl was already going to help her out and I just ended up being a drag to the one trying to help the other girl out."

*sigh* "Such misfortune!" The boy shouted out loud for the whole city to hear.

* * *

**_This certain unlucky predicament all started at a certain high school... In Academy city..._**

There was a certain spiky haired boy seating near at the edge of the class or more accurately, he was seating near the windows of their class or as some of you people call it as the 'certain seat where the important characters of the story or the plot are seated' or the window-seat to those who didn't get it.

Or to just make it blunt for everyone, he was the same spiky haired kid who was running and looking for a grocery store at the previous scene before this, just to make it clear.

Class had just recently started when the certain pink haired teacher who was mysteriously short and childish for some unknown reasons had just entered the class room.

This certain teacher has pink hair and eyes, with the height of only 135 only centimeters, she was also wearing a small pink dress that was obviously made for children.

Once she had entered the class were the certain spiky haired boy was, she proceeded to her desk and then started calling the names of all her students in the certain classroom to check if they're all present or not for the class that had just recently started in the list.

"Okay children, time to begin class!" The certain pink haired teacher said happily.

"I'll start taking attendances now, lets see..." The pink haired teacher continued.

As she made her way down the familiar lists of her beloved student's names, one particular name stood out to her and maybe even to all the students in the certain class room.

He was just seating on his chair near the windows minding his own business and not the businesses of others like he usually does when he tries to help someone in need that he had just coincidentally met, he was staring outside the window thinking about something that isn't really that much important.

'What should I make for dinner tonight?' The spiky haired boy thought.

While the imagination of the certain student wandered off to a distant place that is kind of very hard to reach, he didn't even realize that his pink haired teacher was already calling for his name for the attendance in the certain class that he wasn't paying much attention to, like usual.

"Kamijou-chan?... Kamijou-chan!?..." The pink haired teacher repeated the name she was calling to.

Obviously, the small pink haired teacher of their class was already calling for the unlucky spiky haired boy's name or as of now known as the 'Kamijou-chan' or 'Kamijou' to others.

But his full name is Kamijou Touma or Touma Kamijou. Touma being his first name while Kamijou is his last name.

The other students of the certain class were minding their own business like the spiky haired boy.

They were all just talking to each other about student stuff and all them random things friends and classmates talk about in a normal classroom when they're not paying that much attention to the teacher.

Most of them like the certain spiky haired boy were already not listening to little girl known as their teacher.

While his mind was wandering endlessly in the endless void of his mind, he didn't even realize that his head was already facing outside the window of their classroom.

If you look down at the certain window where the boy was so happened to be facing, you can clearly see a few high school girls in shorts playing what seemed to be... tennis.

To someone or anyone, he kind of looks like a guy who was looking at the girls playing tennis below like a pervert who had some kind of weird fetish to sports girls. But to him, he was just innocently thinking what to do later after he goes back to his own dorm.

After thinking about what to cook for dinner later, he remembered that anything that he would cook or make, it would be devoured in an instant because of the seemingly endless appetite of the certain nun that was living with him in his dorm.

'No matter what I cook, what i make, or what I buy, she would still eat it all and she'd still be hungry after that.' *sigh* The boy said internally.

'I wonder if I should just give her some garbage food, I mean she'll eat anything I give her that's edible, and I could just go dumpster diving behind all those restaurants that I happen to pass by when I go back to my dorm. I could always just give her anything I could salvage from all those trash.' The boy thought deviously while thinking it was a really good plan to save money and supplies on his certain roommate.

While thinking of his nefariously genius plan to save money and time on buying groceries and supplies, he didn't even notice or realize that he already had a devious grin on.

Like an already known pervert peeking on the girls in the changing room of the kendo club of their high school, like the certain pervert protagonist surrounded by devils and all that supernatural stuff including angels and fallen angels.

To a certain messy haired blonde someone who was wearing sunglasses indoors and an unbuttoned hawaiian shirt, the boy who as of now being called by their teacher, kind of looks like someone who was a pervert enjoying the view from the girls playing tennis in the court inside the school ground.

But in reality, the spiky haired boy actually had that face on because he thought of a clever way to save money.

"Kamijou-chan!?...Kamijou-chan!?" The pink haired teacher was still repeating the name to her students, but the constant calling of the albeit small teacher only fell to deaf ears.

Her voice was already drowned by the noise of the class, so you can barely hear what she was saying.

The certain spiky haired boy didn't even notice that he was already being called by the certain pink haired teacher since he was spacing out from nowhere in his window seat after all.

"Nya!, Komoe-sensei!" Some random guy shouted in the classroom.

"I think the reason Kami-yan isn't responding is because he's looking at the tennis girls on the court like a spiky haired wolf eyeing on a flock of innocent sports sheep from the windows again." He continued with a playful and devious tone.

The person who said this was also a student of the pink haired teacher, he had blonde spiky hair like a delinquent, he wore a pair of black sunglasses inside the classroom and had an unbuttoned school uniform and also an unbuttoned Hawaiian shirt underneath it.

This certain student's seat was also near to were the spaced out unlucky boy was.

"Huh?" The dumbfounded spiky haired boy muttered after he snapped out of his thinking when he heard someone in the loud noise in his classroom used his so called nickname in a sentence near him, like seat mate kind of near.

That's how he managed to hear it and it also had a malicious tone in it that separated it from the others unlike the weak voice of their child-like teacher or as of now known as 'Komoe-sensei'.

Since the word 'sensei' is attached to her name which is japanese for teacher or mentor, you could technically assume that she is their pink haired teacher.

Like in some kind of horror comedy movie scene all of the students in the certain classroom immediately went silent for a moment then they slowly and creepily turned their heads, who where at first facing each other and talking about random stuff, at were their resident unlucky spiky haired boy was, which was at the windows by the way.

"WHAT!? AGAIN!?" A random guy with blue hair shouted breaking the seemingly endless silence in the classroom.

"Don't tell me you found another target!?" Someone continued.

"You Bastard...!" Another one added.

"Really? the tennis club?" A girl with black spiky hair and glasses asked with a straight face.

"Oh come on!" One of the classmates said in a disappointed tone.

"You've already already raised the flags of all the girls from the swimming club."

"Popcorn! Popcorn! get your hot freshly popped popcorns while they're still hot!"

And then the unending complaints of all the students in the class about the certain unlucky boy went on...

"So? who do you think is the first girl he's going to raise a flag on?"

"Wait! We have a tennis court?"

"A'm I the only one around here who thinks this has already happened before?"

"Damn it Touma!"

"My bet is the one with the twin-tails."

"So... No one around here is going to question to whatever happened to that female idol who gave a concert in the space elevator that this city had?"

"Not again."

And on...

"Where? where? let me see."

"Basically, he's being a major pervert." A girl with long white hair wearing a blue french beret said.

"Wait! We have a space elevator?"

"I'm betting it would be yo' mom!"

"Got'a catch'em all!"

"How does he even do that?"

"Looks like the flag raising season is about to begin." A girl with long black silky hair said in an unnoticeable tone.

"I'm going to go with that pony tailed girl, she looks pretty mature, fits in to Touma's kind of type."

"What's next huh? Girls with cat ears!?"

"Uno!"

"Let the father of picking-up girls guide us."

"Why can't I be in the window seat and look at all those girls?"

"Well... a couple of days ago, I think saw him talking to this Tokiwadai chick who was wearing a hat with cat ears on."

"I see dead people."

"Nya!, 'Kami-yan' is at it again." A blonde guy wearing sunglasses said in his same tone.

"Do you have a ten?"

"Don't just go raising flags from random girls out of nowhere!"

"Nnnoooo!" Some random guy shouted, and then he suddenly fainted after loosing any kind of hope for his love life.

"It's obvious that the first girl would be the blonde one."

"Nah, go fish."

"Damn! those girls are hot!"

"Yeah! leave some meat on the bone will yah?"

"You mean that middle school girl who can talk to cats?"

"Fo' srsly!?"

"If were talking about Kamijou then I'm pretty sure he has already raised the flags of all of those girls in the court."

"One sided pony-tail is the best!"

"Dat legs!"

"I can see the ending!"

"Yeah, I saw that girl too. I think it was in Daihasei or something, she was with this other Tokiwadai students and one of them was even holding a black cat and there was also that one girl who was at the group wearing a different school uniform from the others."

"Don't hate the player."

"What's the deal with airline food?"

"Tell that to your mom!"

"You might say it's even expected of him!"

"I always see 'Touma-kun' accompanied by different girls a lot of times while I was stalk- I mean happened to walk by the same direction as he is in at the same time." A girl with short brown hair and a headband said trying to cover something up.

"This!...is!...Unacceptable!"

"My bet is the one with the braided hair."

"Just like your face!"

"Friend zone level: Touma"

"I don't get it."

"More like dense zone."

"What's so funny?"

"Your life!"

"If I have a penny for every girl Touma has raised a flag on, I'd buy this whole city."

"And another one bites the dust."

"I love muscles!"

"Why do you have to target all the girls in this school... And also all the other girls that's outside this school?"

"Raising flags, with girls? Ain't nobody got time for that!"

"Everybody has time for girls."

"Looks like he's going for all of them."

"Damn it!"

And all of the pointless rants of the students in the certain classroom continued on, the noise and the useless arguments taking place in the certain class could even rival all of those random congress meetings that keeps taking place in the government.

The spiky haired boy was surprised when he heard the sun glasses wearing blond guy said his supposed nick-name.

He didn't expect his supposed friend would rat him out, betray him and even lie about the certain misunderstanding that had just taken place in the certain classroom, well he should have expected it from his back stabbing friend.

And he also didn't expect for all of his classmates in the class to say all of those random things about him being someone who raises flags with girls and being a playboy to some degree.

Before he could even say something or anything to defend himself against all of the attacks and complaints his classmates were directing directly at him or maybe even sneak out from his classroom undetected and unseen by anyone.

Before he could do any of all that he noticed his certain pink haired teacher who was at the front of the classroom already had tears forming in her eyes and she seemed like she was already about to cry or something.

The first person person in the class to realize that their teacher was about to cry besides the spiky haired boy was another female student, she was wearing the normal certain high school uniform for girls, she also had long black hair, had hazel colored eyes, and the most striking feature she had was her well endowed figure.

This certain girl who first notice the small teacher was the substitute class representative of the class, the reason she was the substitute class representative was mostly because the real certain blue haired representative of the class was really lazy and pretty much useless when it comes to time like this, and instead of giving order and civilization to the class, he'd rather join in the mess than solve the problem.

So it's times like this where she has to take responsibility in her own hands for the class and put a stop to this nonsensical play.

"QUIET!" She shouted in a loud voice that can even be heard in the whole school.

All of his classmates that were in stupid debate then stopped arguing about the certain when they heard their substitute class representative shout, and after they all went quiet they then realized that their beloved teacher who was at the front of the class was about to cry in the classroom that they were all in.

Because of all this misunderstanding that had just occurred all of the students in the certain classroom were now staring with ill intent at the certain unlucky spiky haired boy, blaming him for everything that had just occurred even though they were mostly at fault here.

The boy sighed "Such misfortune" it was the only thing the boy could mutter in facing his certain unlucky predicament.

He didn't know what to do now on this unfortunate event, he could always just bunker down and wait for the coming storm to pass like he always does when his classmates go on full congress meeting mode, but this isn't just your normal everyday storm that would just simply pass through the area of responsibility like nothing ever happened.

No, this was a storm that is far more dangerous, a raging typhoon that is inevitably coming that he should have been prepared for.

His instinct were already telling him to get out of there immediately, he needed to escape the classroom quick but he could not like he usually does in situations like these because the door was already blocked by a few angry students.

He could always jump of from the window, I mean the classroom they were in was only a few floors from the ground.

If he ever did jumped from it, worst case scenario would be: it's only going to give him a few scratches and a really painful leg after the fall, but not too life threatening... well maybe.

I mean the certain boy we're talking about had faced and encountered more serious life threatening things and people in life than the average high school student of an average high school in an average city, so falling from a few floors wasn't that bad of an idea, or is it?

So it was either falling from a few floors in his school and suffering a few minor scratches, or face the stupid wrath of his unconventional classmates.

Your choice.

* * *

**Author's notes: And that's chapter 1, or maybe the prologue, whatever you may consider it. Anyways you'll be seeing our very psychopathic sentient virus later on the story.**

**And to those who would ask about it, cause I'm sure there will. And it will be no. 'Touma' or the protagonist of the other series would not get turned into an evolve or anything out of the ordinary. I mean come on, that stuff already been overused already, so anyways will see more of Alex and how he goes to Academy city later on in the story.**

**And expect some people to get consumed.**


End file.
